The Adventurous Adventures Of Enigma And Mystery
by SilverMidnightFury
Summary: Two different dragons that meet and become strong friends... one day, they see dragon trapper ships... and from there, their life is one big adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is about these two unique individuals who explore the world full of dragons and other magical beings and meet friendly and not-so-nice people... It has some ideas from How To Train Your Dragon except there are different dragons and there are no dragon riders (yet)...**

 **I'll try to update once a week... (keyword: try) Hope you enjoy!**

 **(Everything in here is made by me, and the 2 main characters (Enigma and Mystery) are dragons... sorry if you didn't catch that...)**

 _Enigma speaking_

Mystery speaking

Enigma glided above the rocky island, looking for a place to land. Her sharp eyes picked out a tiny ledge on the side of a cliff jutting out from a mountain. She tucked her wings close and pulled into a dive. The wind whipped through her scales and she could hear the hungry squawks of the sea birds as they fought over a fish. When she landed gracefully onto the ledge, she saw some movement in the bushes on the opposite side of the ledge. She pretended like she didn't see the movement. She cringed inwardly as the something made the bushes rustle unintentionally. This something needed a desperate lesson in hiding from enemies. Or predators. Enigma went close to the ledge and sat, curling her long tail around her. The sun was sinking to the soft blue blanket of water, and she noticed she noticed her silver tail slowly turning to black. Her transformation after sunset and sunrise, even after many years, still fascinated her. There was a quiet pattering and when she looked, a black dragon, just a little smaller than her, had sat down beside her, watching the sunset. When she looked at his tail, it seemed to be slowly turning silver. So this dragon was a Changer like her. Changers were few in the world, and they either changed from silver in the day to black in the night or silver at night to black in the day. " _Hey_ ". The black dragon jumped in surprise but when he saw another dragon, he calmed down and introduced himself. "My name's Mystery and I love flying!" Enigma chuckled. She could see why.

~Later~ ( **They got introduced to each properly and whatnot** )

The unlikely pair were lying on their backs, flicking their transformed tails at each other for fun, and were pointing out constellations from the night sky to each other. "There's Vigor..." " _And there's Valla..._ " "Hey! You forgot Menderes!" **(These are constellations I made up)** " _Did not_!" "Did too!" " _Nuh huh!_ " "Oh yes you did!" " _Whatever..._ " and she quickly changed the subject. " _So, I can't find any islands. Is there a reason why?_ " And she stated it so bluntly, he wondered if she was a very straightforward dragon. "Well, it might be that you're not searching hard enough..." and he promptly got a tail smack from Enigma, "OW...or it might be your eyesight isn't good enough..." another tail smack, "Ow...or you haven't found anything yet...". Enigma rolled over and tilted her head to look at Mystery. " _Well, I haven't been able to do much exploring or anything..._ " "Right then, how about we book an exploration trip tomorrow?" " _A whatnot?_ " "Oh you know. Exploration thingies..." " _If you insist._ " The duo flew off the ledge to hunt for some fish. There were Cod in these waters, and so Cod became their breakfast, lunch and dinner. Well, it was the usual.

 **There's the Prologue! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(Sorry in advance if I do not update in a week)**

 **~SilverMidnightWolf~**


	2. 1 Trouble on the High Seas

**Here is the next update! Hope you enjoy!**

Enigma woke with a massive yawn and froze. She leaned over and swatted Mystery, trying to get him to wake. She got a "Five minutes more..." mumble but she persisted, and in the end, managed to wake Mystery, who was starting to complain when he saw what Enigma had seen. "Hey! You do know all dragons need their beauty- What is that?". Coming across the horizon was an entire fleet of foreign ships. Not only did they look ferocious, they were huge as well. " _Dragon trapper ships..._ " murmured Enigma. "Dragon trappers? They trap dragons? And then what do they do with them?" Mystery exclaimed all in one breathe. " _Well, they bait dragons, trap dragons and all the dragons can do hope for a merciful death... either they get killed straight away, or they get tortured..._ "Enigma explained grimly. "But! But that's cruel! Plain cruel! Why would they do that? We don't do anything to them!" " _I'm thinking either you're not very smart..._ " Mystery gave her a glare, " _or you haven't been out and about very often."_ " I was in those caves for most of my lifetime you know..." (With an air of superiority but losing his dignity) " _Huh. Wonder where they're going... I think we should follow them..._ " Mystery was shocked, understandably. "They might see us and they might trap us..." " _Oh stop being such a worry wart... we'll fly higher up, so if they do look up they'll think we're birds..._ " "Good plan and everything but what if they still think we're dragons? What if they use those nets? What if we're caught? Are they going to torture us?" " _Slow down there, we haven't been caught yet or anything you know... And I don't plan to either..._ " But he heard the 'yet' and it instilled further fear in him. " _Come on... It will be just like a little adventure!_ " "With real danger" he grumbled. " _Well, you coming or what? 'Cause if you don't, I'll just leave you here..._ " Mystery had only just got his first real friend, and he wasn't just ready to let her out of his sight. (Is that me shipping them...? *Enigtery? Mystnigma? Thor almighty I'm terrible at making those names*) "All right, I'm coming..." he sighed. " _Cheer up lazy bones! If we get caught maybe we'll just get killed really quickly!_ " "Oh thanks, that really cheered me up..." drenched with sarcasm. His thoughts of Enigma changed, and he knew she was as mysterious as her name sake. He followed her to the edge of the ledge. By now, the fleet of ships had just gone past the ledge, and was now heading towards the thick wall of mist on the other side. Enigma realized it was probably because of the mist that she couldn't see where she was yesterday. As soon the last ship in the fleet was a tiny speck in the distance, both dragons took off and rose higher. They dipped into the clouds, enjoying the sense of freedom that came with flying. For a while, they didn't talk, they just followed the ships below them.

Eventually the ships cast anchor close by to a largely inhabited-by-humans island that looked tropical. Then they saw some dragons leaping over the palm trees, not aware of the dragon trappers. " _We have to do something,_ " hissed Enigma to Mystery. "You don't say... how about we attack from the air?" " _That's a great plan and all, but there are too many ships... besides they could shoot the nets at us..._ "

"We have to do something... well; we could ask the other dragons for help..." Enigma was shocked, before Mystery seemed very worried about the trappers trapping them, but now he was deciding to help without caring about the danger! Her views of Mystery changed as well, and it was settled he was just as much of a mystery like his name sake. "Well, we should try at least..." " _Ok so here's what we're going to do..._ "

 **There it is. Well, next update is next Friday! (Hopefully)**

 **Thanks to Flame of the Dark for helping! :)**

 **~SilverMidnightFury~**


End file.
